As is known, in traditional rubber compound curing methods, curing reactions are produced by heating the rubber compound. In tyre manufacturing, for example, the green semifinished part is inserted inside a mold, in which the rubber compound is heated.
For some time, a need has been felt within the industry for curing methods employing a form of energy other than heat.
In one such method, curing reactions are produced using microwaves, which is a highly interesting alternative form of energy in terms of easy use and low energy content.
Microwave curing tests of rubber compounds comprising conventional curing systems, however, have proved unsatisfactory in terms of the physical characteristics of the cured rubber compounds.